Devotion
by narwhayley
Summary: Episode Tag to Devotion - "Can you imagine the overwhelming anguish and loneliness? They only had each other and now that's gone."


Episode Tag to Devotion

Hi guys. I thought this episode was the saddest episode in the world.

_"He comes home, finds his sister hanging. Doesn't know what to do. Has no electricity, no money, no one to turn to" "Why doesn't he call the hospital?" "Because he just sat with her. Can you imagine the overwhelming anguish and loneliness? They only had each other and now that's gone." "Still, it doesn't excuse what he did."_

(Summary of the episode in case you forgot, man takes other men with families/kids and hangs them in front of his dead sister, who hung herself because she found that that their father who gave them up is doing good and still doesn't care about them)

* * *

**Mick**: He just cannot forget about this case. A brother and sister pair, two of them against the world. The two living on their own, through so many situations that adults, much less kids, should not have to deal with. Foster care, where they could take the pain physically while living in a horrible, abusive home or mentally, after making friends, getting to know the area, sleeping through the night, and their foster-almost-real parents tell them to leave. Being forgotten, thrown away by teachers, social workers, everyone until they aged out. And then living in squalor afterwards. Not to mention their father. Abandoning the two The bastard had a new life now, rich, with a new wife, a new family. Mick knows that he lied to Beth earlier in the barn. This is was the saddest thing he'd ever heard. It hit him right in his core. That kid could of been him. Just so many similarities between his life and this kid's life. With a family history of mental illness, this could of happened to him. Even thinking about Jenna dying - taking her own life - makes his body and heart hurt. Mick cannot even begin to recognize the agony the poor girl felt, knowing her father had a new life, knowing that she would never escape the poverty that she was living in. And of course, the loneliness of the boy, the only person who cared about him, and who he cared about, in the whole entire world just died. In pain. The kid, even to the end, asked why their father gave up both of the children up. He would have rather lived an even worse life alone than let his sister suffer so much pain that she ended up killing herself. He doesn't know what he would of done. If he were the kid he wouldn't want to be alive right now. He would of shot the father and had the team of FBI agents shoot him. It will take a couple of drinks to take the edge off of this case.

**Prophet**: He doesn't understand the foster care, bad childhood etc., he lived a nice, normal childhood. But he does understand abandonment, loneliness. Of course the situations were different, but they were still extremely tragic. Prophet felt that isolation heading to jail. Waiting for someone to visit, his family, his friends, his wife, anybody. But no one did. The torment after having his son die was tortuous. Knowing that a person you loved more than yourself died suffering. And after all the pain of losing his son, he had to suffer through the pain of losing everyone else too. Sitting alone in the world, no one to care for you, no one to care for. It drives people almost insane. Prophet knows that he is lucky to be where he is today. That he didn't just give up. It came extremely close to that.

**Sam**: The father was repulsive. He meant every single word he said that night. That guy could have prevented so much pain just by being a good parent. Not the murders of course, the fault lies to the kid. But he threw away the first two in exchange for a "normal life," in a nice house with the perfect wife and the perfect teenage daughter. He left the other two kids alone, living in a cold barn, because they were "defective." Sam almost bets that most serial killers have issues stemming from their childhood. And the guy is still running for congressman or whatever. Not that he condones the murders, but the cases like these make him question if the team had caught the wrong bad guy

* * *

Yeah, I just felt like writing a bit and didn't feel like packing for tomorrow so I decided to write. I wanted to write Gina and Beth too, but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe the next time I get bored I'll write their perspectives and add another chapter. Grammar/spelling/organization errors are all mine. Devotion is my favorite episode out of the series (which is only 13 or so episodes but still). Yup, thanks for reading and possibly (hopefully) reviewing!


End file.
